The invention relates to an assembly of a fixed pane on a car body flange and to a fastening clip for mounting a fixed pane on a body flange.
An assembly relating to a fixed pane on a body flange of a motor vehicle in which the pane is provided with an injection-molded part extending around a circumferential edge of said pane (and referred to hereinafter by the term ‘molding’) is known from DE 33 33 672 A1. At an inner surface of the pane, a fastening clip is provided on the molding and is integrally connected to the molding by ultrasonic welding. This fastening clip may be arranged in an insertion through-hole provided in the body flange. In order to fix the fastening clip, which is formed as an expansion clip, on the body flange, an expansion pin is inserted from the interior side of the body so as to fix the fastening clip, shaped as an expansion clip, undetachably with respect to the insertion through-hole. This needs to be done before a vehicle interior trim panel can be applied which covers the fastening assembly.
This assembly has the disadvantage that several manipulation operations, or working steps, are necessary in order to mount a fixed pane on a body flange. In addition, this implies an unalterable sequence of execution of the various mounting steps for the vehicle interior during the fabrication process of a vehicle.
The fastening clip used for this assembly has the disadvantage that for one thing it is necessary to provide a specifically configured base portion for forming an ultrasonically welded connection with the molding, and that the fabrication of such a positive engagement is expensive. Moreover, an additional expansion pin is required in order to fix the fastening clip in the insertion through-hole of the body flange in a retaining position.